


I Know You Want the Same (I can see it in your eyes)

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Pool So Deep Series [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Three years after he walked away from his destroyed home and his dented faith in the life he'd built, Steve is back in Oahu. Putting up a new house in the easy part. Getting Danny back - really back in his life, and his dom once again - will be the hard part.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Pool So Deep Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62958
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: One Million Words





	1. Chapter 1

He could do this with a hundred people, but Steve knows he'll never find anyone who gives it to him as good as Danny does. No one as skilled at pushing his buttons; with commands and filthy promises, with restraints tied simply but so creatively.

Danny makes his head spin every damn time; has his balls high and his dick frigging aching before the first snap of the paddle lands, or the hard dig of a clip pushes a shimmering ache through skin and into muscle. 

The next few bursts of pain might pull him uncomfortably back into his own head; make his fight or flight instincts rise up. But Danny knows his stuff, and he sure as hell knows Steve; how to pace it, what to purr into his ear, where to bite or soothe, the exact place to land the blows so that pleasure overtakes everything else and pulls him down like an undertow. 

Then he's sliding into it so....so gladly. Riding the wave of sensations, lost in them, the room disappearing into a pinpoint and ... gone. The whole world gone right behind it.

_Come for me, Steven…c’mon…yeah…look…look at you…so fucking gorgeous…_

'You lucky bastard' he thinks, right before he realizes he is, oh yessss...he is the one about to hit the wall. He shakes from it, shoulders and thighs twitching randomly on his mattress for minutes after it's over, shivering and groaning into the still quiet of their bedroom.

And oh, God, the aftercare - no one comes close to touching Danny's skills with it. He gets tended to like it’s a ritual; Danny soothing every scrape and bruise, every place he made him hurt, calming his nerve endings with kisses and nips and strong, unhurried sucks. 

Unfortunately, coming back from that perfect, perfect place feels a hell of a lot like waking up after an amazing night's sleep, which is how Steve rejoins the world this morning - groaning, but alone.

-*-

The room he surfaces in is brand new; the whole house so new it smells like the lumber and flooring still being put into place in the kitchen, the spare room, the downstairs guest bathroom. 

No Danny next to him, just like every morning for the last three years. But lately it feels like Danny should be here….

_Morning, babe…how’d you sleep, beautiful?_

It feels like Danny is yards away in the bathroom, or maybe downstairs making coffee. 

Steve pulls himself up and heads for said bathroom, a hand cupping the insistent hard-on the dream left him with. He'll take care of it in the shower, then get on with his day - meet with the builders, see his accountant about the funding for the last phase of the house. 

He'll call the governor and tell him he's ready; he's well again, and he's focused. He wants his leave to be over and to take his job back. 

Then it'll be time to face his biggest fear; to go in search of him, and find out if Danny is still his.

-*-

Steve's been taking his truck on a slow roll through the parking lot of the Belle Aurore on a regular basis since he got back to Oahu. Not daily, but enough to scope out Danny's habits, so he knows for sure Danny goes there on Thursdays and only that one night every week. 

He never drives back through to see how long Danny stays because that would be creepy. He only wants to know he’ll find him here when he's ready - and tonight he does: Sees Danny’s car in this place where they've played many a time. 

So he parks and gets out, jiggling his keys in one hand. 

He’s steps away from his painful but now fully processed and accepted past - and into his future, whatever it holds. 

Steve feels his heart beating faster as he opens the door of the club and steps inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes in search of Danny - and finds he has some convincing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never like to leave a WIP unfinished this long. Unfortunately, 2020 brought me worse things to cope with than writer's block, which i've also had for the longest time. But I'm still kicking, and hoping to finish this fic, now. Maybe three more chapters? Sorry this one is a little wordy. I'm shaking off the rust.

The club turned out to be twice as busy as Steve expected, based on the number of cars in the lot. From the moment he signed the book and started threading his way down the long hallway to the bar, he was surrounded by energized throngs and thumping music from the sound system: People headed for what looked like a private party in the dining room; full seats and standing room only around the stage, where a dom was working a scene with two submissives.

It was hot and a little electric; more intense than anything he’d been around in a very long time - but somehow all it added up to was simmering frustration at not finding Danny right away.

“You look confused," a tall, blonde woman in a strappy black pantsuit stopped at the sight of him.

The pantsuit had a keyhole slit in the front, leather trim on it and on the straps. Her expression screamed 'dom who smells a lonely subbie.'

“I’m…uh… back after some time away," Steve told her, "And…wow, I’ve never seen the place this busy.”

“It’s reunion weekend,” she said it louder over the song just starting; something an octave louder than the song before it and full of bass. “The club launched it a couple of years ago; a way to get the people who’ve coupled off and settled down to come back through the door.”

“Seems like it’s working.”

“So.... gorgeous... why do you look so annoyed at all this potential?"

“I’m here for a reunion, too. But not, uh, not the official one.”

“Lucky girl.”

“Guy.”

“Ah. You play for more than one team? Or am I barking up the entirely wrong tree?”

“I do. However...”

"You're taken, huh?" She looked resigned, but not entirely discouraged. "Of course you are. But... that could be fun, too."

“I don't think he'd agree..." Steve started to turn away, back toward the bar. "He and I are oil and water, but also deeply entangled. And both kind of...complicated people. You’re better off without either of us, honestly.”

“Well, if you ever decide to give yourself a break," she didn't budge; made of point of enjoying watching Steve go. "...find me here. I’m an expert at keeping it simple.” 

-*-

The bar turned out to be just as in demand as the rest of the first floor. Steve scanned the crowd, but no Danny: Not at the usual spot in the corner, not at a table with friends. Thank God, not there and with someone.

“Hey, Steve!” A voice from behind the bar; Ian the bartender, flying around serving drinks, mixing drinks, taking requests for drinks, but still managing to spot him. “Very long time no see, man.”

“Yeah, uh… hey," Steve called back to him "...has Danny been in tonight?"

“Haven't seen him since last Thursday. This reunion is amateur night for almost a week. Not his thing, right?”

Steve made a gesture of thanks, see you and ‘out of here,’ and headed back for the hall. 

It was disappointing on one level - but a relief in another- not to have to try to reconnect in a place this riotous and hard to get the hell out of: Steve inched and pushed, inched and pushed, feeling like he was swimming slowly against the tide toward the door when suddenly -a collision with someone fighting their way just as hard upstream. 

There was an audible ‘oooof’ when they ran into each other, and the guy reeled backward. Steve’s left arm instinctively went out to catch him; wrapping around him, pulling him close to steady him, Steve looking down into the most beautiful blue...

“Oh, you son of a bitch,” Danny muttered it, but Steve heard that voice even through the club music. “What the actual fuck, Steven?”

Okay... he'd said that part a little louder. 

-*-

“You look well, babe," Danny said on their walk down Steve's lawn to the beach. 

Steve had a beer in his hand as they sat, but Danny had refused one. He sat perched in 'his' chair, eyes on the stars and the waves, looking as if he wasn't so sure how long he was staying. 

“Thanks. You look like home."

“Stop it.”

"Danny, I missed you so much," Steve sat fully back in his own seat, sipping at the beer as if settling in might convince him to as well, but all he got was silence and a still-perched Danny. "What....are you pissed off at me for not being in better touch, or sorry that I came back at all?"

“That’d be the former," Danny said. “Yeah, I’m pissed. You went away so easy, Steve. When you leave people behind, you really go away."

"You know how racked up I was by what happened. I couldn't put my misery on you; not for the years I knew it would take to work through it and get it out of me. I couldn't do that to our friends... and I especially couldn't do it to you."

"I could have helped you through it."

"I could have made your life hell."

“And how, exactly, has this not been hell for me? Getting a call every few months, and barely feeling like you're even really on the other end of the line? Texting you and getting nothing back, just seeing it was read but you never answer? Not knowing what continent you're even on, sometimes?" 

"Look," Steve tried to jump in, but Danny was on a roll - pink-cheeked and looking half ready to jump up and go. 

"You say I feel like home... I’ve been wishing you WERE home for three frigging years, Steven. I am the person who one thousand percent never wanted you to goddamn go in the first place."

It was hard to argue: Danny had been the one in consistent touch; a calm voice at the other end of the phone; patient - especially for him. Steve wanted to tell him a hundred things: How the more patient Danny was, the more he'd felt unworthy of the support. How impossible it had been, to forget the day everything came to a horrible near-end. 

How he couldn't even think about coming home, until the shattered pieces of him felt fully fused back together again- into who he was now. 

"He nearly killed you, Danny," is what actually came out. "It was so goddamned close, and...it took five years to burn through the conviction that I should have prevented him from ever being able to hurt you. That I should have shot him dead the first time he showed up, instead of putting him in prison..."

"As if you could have lived with that," Danny's voice was gently chiding. "As if you'd do that?"

"Yeah, well, it's only been a few months since I could truly say I've accepted it all. That I know it wasn't my fault...it was his. And that the past is truly over."

"Some people, they could have accomplished that in a year or two, just saying..." Danny was still annoyed, but he was visibly working on starting to rein in. And, Steve noticed, he was sitting back, finally. "But you are the most stubborn, self-flagellating man I've ever met, so...."

"I'll admit, that didn't make anything easier," Steve gave him the point.

"And on top of everything...after the silence this last year, this is how I find out you’re in town? I walk in to a bar, our bar, and you run me down with your stupid, tall wall of a gorgeous body?"

“It's like I keep trying to tell you; I didn’t want to reach out until I was sure I was ready. Until I was sure…. home felt like home, and I wouldn’t be leaving again.”

There was a pause so long that it drew Steve's eyes off the beach and back to Danny, where he saw something dawning. 

“Wait a minute.”

“What?”

“How long? How long have you been back on Oahu?”

“Six …uh. Weeks.”

“Six weeks? You've been back here for six weeks?"

Silence, again; nothing but low waves and palm trees rustling, and Steve's heart fell.

“You’re not gonna haul off and try to punch me, are you?” Steve asked it as much to break the mood as for an answer. “Because I want to start over, but…not that kind of starting over."

“No, buddy. Not going to take a swing," Danny stood as he said it, though, and Steve's hand went to him, fingers tugging at Danny's shirtsleeve. "Know what I’m going to do? I’m going to drive home, drink the beer I was gonna have at the bar.. and I'm gonna have a good talk with myself...tell myself not to be an idiot...."

“Danny…don't. Please," Steve gave one more tug at the cloth, but then let go. "Don't make me beg, but.... I really need you to stay here, tonight."

“Oh sure; march up the hill with you and jump in your bed like nothing happened. Like you haven't turned your back on every thing we had."

"It's all I've thought about. It's all I've been working to _earn_."

"I know what you want. You want your dom back, your boyfriend, your life, your sense of order. It's not about me, it's about what you want."

"I'm not going to lie: I do want all that. But I don't _expect_ it. I understand there's a chance it might be too late, but Danny... if you walk away tonight? I don't know how to put it except to say that it would scare me. It would feel like there's no hope at all. I don't need you to be my dom anytime soon. Hell, we don't have to fuck around if you don't want to, but I need you here. I need to wake up and feel you next to me and know that there's hope."

Steve was on his feet again; hadn't even registered getting up, but was standing over Danny, now; a hand firm on Danny's arm, holding him there, eyes locked. 

Something he said must have landed; the hurt and anger was melting, replaced with ...what? Resignation. And something warmer. Something like _want_. 

"Let's go back in, and you can show me around this house you built," Danny said, finally, and Steve couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his voice that soft. "I think we need to put all the big questions away for tonight. Let's see how we are just being in a room together, again."


End file.
